One Day with Abductor
by Tikasomnia
Summary: Sewaktu konser di Konoha, tiba-tiba Sasuke diculik. Satu hari yang menyenangkan bersama penculik tersebut. RnR?


Tika come back with SasuNaru fic. Hehehe.. Happy reading, minna..

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Summary : Sewaktu konser di Konoha, tiba-tiba Sasuke diculik. Satu hari yang menyenangkan bersama penculik tersebut. RnR?

**One Day with Abductor**

**by**

**Ara Nara Tika**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyaaa...! Sasuke...!"

"Sasuke Uchiha...! I love you...!"

"Kak Sasuke...! Kak Sasuke...!"

Suara teriakan yang sahut menyahut diiringi tangisan meneriakkan nama penyanyi dengan suara indah se-Jepang yaitu Sasuke Uchiha. Panggung megah dengan dihiasi lampu warna-warni, fans yang terus mengumandangkan namanya sampai membawa poster dirinya, bando bertuliskan Sasuke juga pakaian dengan sablon wajah Sasuke dan aksesoris lainnya. Ya, konser tunggal ini berlangsung meriah. Konser pertama Sasuke di desa terpencil sebelah selatan Hokkaido. Sungguh langka seorang bintang konser di sini apalagi di Sasuke Tour 4 dalam rangka launching album ke-4 'Tritik Tic'. Bagi Sasuvers di Desa Konoha, ini merupakan kesempatan yang tidak boleh terlewatkan. Tiket dari tribun 1, tribun 2, tribun 3, stand, VIP, sampai back stage habis terjual. Bahkan fans sampai membludak dan menunggu di luar studio.

"Kyaaa...!" suara teriakan semakin keras saat Sasuke memasuki panggung.

"Malam Konoha..! Apa kabar..?" teriak Sasuke membuat fans berteriak histeris. "Wow! Silau sekali ya di sini!"

"Kyaaaa...!"

"Sasuvers, ini pertama kalinya aku konser di Konoha. Baiklah, lagu ini untuk kalian semua!" Sasuke mulai menyanyikan lagu pertama yang berjudul "Flow to Love" diakhiri lagu yang berjudul 'Owari'. Konser yang berlangsung kurang lebih satu jam tersebut menyita banyak tenaga apalagi Sasuke harus melayani fansnya yang membeli tiket back stage. Setelah didesak-desak oleh fansnya hingga oksigennya menurun drastis, akhirnya ia bisa juga pergi ke toilet untuk mendapat oksigen juga kesegaran dari air kran plus mengeluarkan air kencing yang sedari tadi ditahannya. Tak mungkin fansgirlnya ikut masuk ke toilet cowok.

Sasuke menatap kaca wastafel yang mengembun. Diusapnya kaca itu perlahan hingga wajahnya yang berantakan terlihat utuh. Diambilnya tisu yang teronggok di dinding untuk menghapus lipstik berbentuk bibir yang terulas di pipinya. Ia berdecak kesal mengetahui fans Konoha lebih ganas dari yang ia kira.

'Semoga cepat berakhir,' keluhnya.

Drit drit

Suara deritan pintu toilet yang terbuka. Sasuke tahu kalau di toilet ini tidak ada siapa-siapa kecuali dirinya dan ia tidak percaya akan adanya hantu. Ia kembali membenahkan rambutnya yang berantakan lalu jas hitamnya yang sudah kusut. Ia kembali menatap kaca. Bukan menatap dirinya tetapi menatap decitan pintu di belakangnya. Seperti ada orang yang sedang mengintainya. Sasuke mencoba tak acuh tetapi...

Tiba-tiba ada orang yang membekapnya hingga ia pingsan tak berdaya.

**XxXxXxX**

Perlahan mata onyx terbuka. Matahari menerpa wajah putihnya. Tempat asing yang tidak ia kenal. Uh, tidak, tangannya terikat di dinding yang terbuat dari kayu. Sasuke meronta-ronta.

"Kau sudah sadar," suara menyeramkan dari lelaki bertopi cokelat menjadi pusat perhatian Sasuke sekarang. "SASUKE...! Akhirnya aku bisa memelukmu seperti ini...!" lelaki tersebut memeluk Sasuke hingga Sasuke tak bisa bernafas. Beberapa detik kemudian ia melepas pelukannya dan menghela nafas, "Senangnya...!" teriak lelaki yang suaranya berubah 180 derajat menjadi cempreng. Ia membuka topinya dan terlihat rambut kuning jabrik juga iris sebiru langit musim panas. "Aku fansmu dari Konoha! Namaku Naruto Uzumaki!" teriak Naruto dengan senyum lima jarinya.

Sasuke terpaku di tempatnya. Bibirnya sulit tertutup mendapati tingkah konyol Naruto, "Keterlaluan! Dasar dobe! Kau guy, ya?" bentak Sasuke.

Naruto tercengang, "Apa? Sasuke, berani sekali kau memanggilku dobe! Dasar Sasuke Teme!" Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, "Kau tidak seperti Sasuke yang kukenal! Kau juga mengataiku guy!" Naruto menatap ke iris Sasuke tetapi Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya, "Aku guy karenamu! Mengerti?"

"Kau gila ya? Jangan melibatkan aku pada kegilaanmu," ujar Sasuke dingin.

"Kau tidak seperti Sasuke yang kukenal. Apa di depan kamera kau hanya akting? Hanya itu yang bisa kaulakukan? Menyembunyikan bulu serigalamu?"

"Sudah cukup! Kembalikan aku ke kehidupan normalku! Dasar dobe!"

"Tidak! Susah payah aku mendapatkanmu!" Naruto meninggalkan Sasuke. Ia menuruni tangga yang terbuat dari tali temali. Sasuke baru sadar kalau ia berada di... rumah pohon dan di dalam hutan.

Lama menunggu Naruto yang meninggalkannya. Ia sudah pasrah, berkali-kali mencoba melepas tali yang mengikat tangannya tetapi tak kunjung bisa. Tidak begitu buruk berada di sini. Pemandangannya juga indah. Lepas dari sorotan kamera. Ya, dia tidak boleh berpikir yang negatif melulu. Semua itu harus diambil sisi positifnya.

"Teme!" seru Naruto ceria yang membuat Sasuke terlonjak kaget dan menghantam dinding papan di belakangnya.

"Kau lapar tidak? Aku bawakan bubur tomat...!" seru Naruto sembari menyodorkan semangkuk bubur yang aromanya... wah.. menggoda banget!

"Bagaimana caraku makan? Dasar dobe," keluh Sasuke.

"Karena tanganmu terikat, aku yang akan menyuapimu," kata Naruto dengan senyum penuh hawa nafsu.

"Lepaskan ikatanku. Aku bukan anak kecil yang harus disuapi," tolak Sasuke.

"Aku suapi atau kau tidak makan sama sekali?" tawar Naruto dengan senyum evil.

Sasuke berpikir sejenak hingga akhirnya ia menghela nafas, "Baiklah," ujarnya pasrah. Bagaimanapun juga, ia butuh makan.

Dengan hati berbunga-bunga, Naruto menyuapi Sasuke dengan lembut, halus, pokoknya dengan penuh kasih sayang deh!

"Ini, jus tomat buatanku khusus untukmu," Naruto mengeluarkan sebotol cairan berwarna merah dari dalam tas ranselnya. "Hehe.. Tanpa pemanis dan pengawet karena jika kau melihatku, rasanya sudah manis," ucap Naruto kepedean sedang Sasuke bersweatdrop ria.

Naruto membantu Sasuke meminum jus tomat tersebut.

"Enak, kan?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Lumayan," jawab Sasuke setengah hati.

"Lain kali, akan kubuat bibirmu mengucap kata enak!"

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa," tantang Sasuke.

"Tentu saja aku bisa! Aku kan sudah siap untuk menjadi uke-mu!" jawab Naruto.

Sasuke meneguk ludahnya. Mengerikan sekali Naruto ini. Sasuke masih normal dan tidak mungkin bisa terhasut oleh Naruto.

"Apa aku akan di sini terus? Aku juga ingin berjalan-jalan di hutan ini," kata Sasuke.

"Hem? Kau ingin kabur, ya?" goda Naruto.

"Ya, jika aku bisa memanfaatkan kesempatan yang kauberikan."

"Aha... Baiklah. Aku juga tidak akan membiarkanmu jamuran di sini! Tunggu sebentar ya!" Naruto turun dari rumah pohon dan berlari keluar hutan.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Tara...!" Naruto datang dengan membawa dua botol gelembung.

"Aku hanya ingin..."

"Kita main gelembung!" potong Naruto. Ia melepas ikatan Sasuke.

"Terserah kau saja," ucap Sasuke pasrah.

Naruto turun dari rumah pohon diikuti Sasuke di atasnya.

"Bawa ini. Kita meniup gelembung," Naruto menyerahkan sebotol gelembung bewarna biru juga peniup gelembungnya.

Naruto berlari sambil meniup gelembung-gelembung tersebut. Sasuke mengikuti di belakangnya. Mereka berdua bercanda, tertawa, tersenyum bersama. Hutan ini dipenuhi oleh gelembung-gelembung yang telah mereka berdua buat. Daun kuning kecoklatan yang berguguran menambah indah hutan ini. Mereka berdua menyusuri hutan dengan diiringi gelembung-gelembung tersebut.

"Hei, Dobe, apa kaudengar itu?" tanya Sasuke begitu terdengar suara gemercik air.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto tak mengerti.

"Seperti... ada suara air."

"Oh, itu air terjun. Kau mau ke sana? Itu salah satu sumber air di hutan ini," jelas Naruto.

"Ayo kita ke sana!" ajak Sasuke.

"Baiklah... Aku akan mengantarmu!" teriak Naruto dengan penuh semangat.

Jarak yang ditempuh untuk sampai di air terjun tersebut cukuplah dekat. Akhirnya, sampailah mereka di air terjun tersebut. Suara derasnya air terjun terdengar nyaring. Pemandangan di sekitarnyapun sangat indah. Tebing-tebing yang ditumbuhi tanaman merambat juga batu-batuan yang tersusun rapi di sekitar air terjun.

Begitu sampai, Sasuke langsung membuka bajunya hingga membuat wajah Naruto memerah.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan, Teme? Aku belum siap melakukannya!" teriak Naruto dengan dipenuhi pikiran kotor.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku hanya ingin mandi. Apa kau sudah mempersiapkan kamar mandi mewah untukku? Tidak, kan? Karena itu, biarkan aku mandi di sini," kata Sasuke dengan tubuh hanya dibalut celana dalam saja. Lalu, ia menceburkan diri ke air.

Naruto meneguk ludah. Tidak pernah ia melihat idolanya tersebut hanya berbalut underwear juga menampakkan perutnya yang sixpack apalagi secara langsung! Beberapa kali liurnya ingin menetes. Ingin sekali ia berteriak histeris lalu pingsan. Ingin juga ia mengabadikan moment ini tetapi ia tidak membawa kamera. Naruto tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke yang berenang. Begitu Sasuke memunculkan kepalanya dari air dan menggelengkan rambutnya yang telah layu, oh Naruto serasa melihat bidadara turun dari langit. Ah, matanya hanya terpacu pada sosok berambut raven itu.

"Hei, Dobe!" panggil Sasuke yang risih dipandangi dengan tatapan penuh nafsu dari mata safir Naruto.

"A-Ah iya, Teme! Ada apa?" sahut Naruto sehingga khayalannya langsung pecah seketika.

"Kau sudah mandi belum? Kalau belum, mandilah di sini! Airnya segar sekali!" pinta Sasuke.

Wajah Naruto memerah semerah tomat. "A-Aku sudah mandi. Sayang sekali ya.. Aku tidak berpikir kalau kau akan mandi di sini," kata Naruto malu-malu kucing. "Oh ya Teme, kau lapar tidak? Di sini ada pohon tomat yang aku rawat sejak aku menyukaimu. Aku ingin kau memakannya. Kau suka tomat, kan?"

"Hn," Sasuke keluar dari air dan berkacak pinggang, "Ini sudah siang ya?" ia menatap ke langit, "Suasana di sini sejuk sekali sampai aku tak bisa membedakan antara pagi dan siang. Karena perutku sudah lapar, kita ke kebun tomatmu. Kau punya kejutan apa lagi?" tanya Sasuke dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya.

"Kejutan?" Naruto langsung tersadar, "Jadi kau menganggap kebersamaan kita di hutan ini sebagai kejutan?" Naruto seakan mau meledak karena kegirangan.

"Hn."

Naruto tiba-tiba memeluk Sasuke, "Sasuke...! Kyaaa...! Aku senang kau menikmati berada di hutan ini..!" Naruto melepas pelukannya dan langsung memaparkan wajah merahnya. Dia memeluk Sasuke yang hanya memakai underwear. Unforgotable memories.

"Sudahlah, aku lapar," Sasuke memakai satu-persatu pakaiannya.

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan. Sasuke yang memakai jas terlihat keren sedang Naruto yang memakai kaos oblong terlihat imut.

"Tara...! Ini dia pohon tomat yang kurawat khusus untukmu, Sasuke!" seru Naruto.

Sasuke terperangah mengamati tomat tersebut. Pohon itu tak menghasilkan tomat cukup banyak tetapi bisa menghapus rasa laparnya.

Sasuke mengambil satu buah tomat dan memakannya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Naruto.

"Enak," jawab Sasuke.

"Yahuu..!" teriak Naruto girang.

Mereka berdua duduk di samping pohon tomat sambil memakan beberapa tomat. Suara derakan dahan, daun kuning kecoklatan juga daun hijau yang berguguran, burung-burung yang bernyanyi, desiran angin dan terpaan sinar mentari membuat hutan semakin indah. Petang menjemput dan mereka kembali ke rumah pohon.

Sesampainya di pohon tempat rumah pohon berdiri kokoh, kunang-kunang datang dengan sinar kuning di tubuhnya. Ribuan kunang-kunang menari dalam gelapnya malam.

"Kunang-kunang!" seru Naruto.

Sasuke mencoba menggapai mereka. Menggenggam dan menyentuh mereka. Bibirnya menyunggingkan seulas senyum. "Indah," katanya pelan.

"Teme, ayo naik! Di atas pasti terlihat lebih indah!" ajak Naruto sambil menaiki tali temali menuju rumah pohon.

Sasuke mengikuti Naruto dan mereka langsung duduk manis di rumah pohon sambil mengamati kunang-kunang.

"Andai tiap malam aku bisa melihat kunang-kunang ini," guman Sasuke.

"Bawa pulang saja kunang-kunang ini! Aku ambilkan plastik untuk membawa mereka ke rumahmu," sahut Naruto.

"Hn? Dobe! Mereka pasti akan sedih karena terpisah dari koloninya."

Naruto mencerna baik-baik kata-kata Sasuke. Matanya tak mau beralih dari wajah putih itu. "Apa kau sedih karena berpisah dari dunia hiburan dan orang-orang dekatmu?"

Sasuke kaget tetapi buru-buru ia bersikap tenang, "Sedikit," jawabnya singkat.

"Begitu ya," Naruto memeluk kedua kakinya dengan tatapan sedih.

"Tetapi, kau harus memanfaatkan keberadaanku di sini. Jarang sekali seorang penyanyi tinggal di hutan," kata Sasuke yang membuat hati Naruto menjadi tenang.

"Mau tomat?" tawar Naruto sambil mengeluarkan tomat dari saku celana.

"Dari mana kau mendapat itu?" tanya Sasuke sambil menautkan alis.

"Aku membawanya. Kukira kau akan lapar."

Sasuke mengambil tomat tersebut, "Kau tahu saja," katanya dengan senyum tipis.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa hutan ini sepi sekali?" tanya Sasuke sambil menggigit tomat dan memerhatikan kunang-kunang yang berterbangan.

"Dahulu, hutan ini ramai karena banyak orang yang mencari kayu bakar tetapi sekarang banyak perusahaan yang didirikan dan mereka bekerja di perusahaan tersebut bahkan banyak juga yang bermigrasi ke kota," jawab Naruto.

"Apa orangtuamu tak mencarimu?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Tidak. Aku sudah izin pada mereka. Aku selalu ke sini kalau ada masalah," jawab Naruto dengan senyum sendu.

"Jadi kau menganggapku sebagai masalah?"

"Ti-Tidak, sama sekali tidak," bantah Naruto. Ia masuk ke rumah pohon. "Hei, Teme, kemari!" perintah Naruto.

Sasuke mengikuti perintahnya. Tiba-tiba Naruto mengikat tangan Sasuke. Sasuke terkekeh, "Aku tidak akan kabur. Aku juga tidak tahu jalan keluar dari hutan ini," ujarnya.

"Terserah. Aku tidak akan memberikan kesempatan sedikitpun padamu."

"Overprotective," keluh Sasuke.

Naruto tertawa.

"Apa Sakura mencariku?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Seperti ada benda yang menyumbat kerongkongan Naruto bahkan beribu jarum seakan menusuk jantungnya. "Ya, tiada detik tanpa dirinya di televisi. Dia benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu. Dia memang manager yang baik," ujar Naruto lemah dan pelan.

"Boleh aku pinjam ponselmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Untuk apa?" teriak Naruto, "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menelponnya!"

Sasuke terkekeh, "Aku hanya ingin nonton televisi, Dobe," jawab Sasuke.

Dengan berat hati, Naruto menyerahkan ponselnya.

["Tolong, siapa saja yang menculik Sasuke, kembalikan dia secepatnya," isak Sakura dengan berlinang air mata. "Kami sudah mencarinya tetapi penculik tersebut lebih cerdik dari yang kami duga," kata kepala polisi-Kakashi Hatake. "Sasuke, apa kau baik-baik saja di sana? Aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Akan kuberikan berapapun uang yang diminta penculik itu. Kumohon, kembalikan Sasuke," ujar Sakura.]

Sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat ke atas membuat sebuah lengkungan. Senyuman bahagia, tidak percaya, dan puas. Sementara Naruto pundung di pojokan sambil memeluk kedua kakinya.

"Ini, Dobe. Terima kasih," ujar Sasuke dengan wajah penuh kelegaan.

"Apa kau bahagia?" tanya Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke tak mengerti.

"Kau pasti bahagia karena orang secantik Sakura mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Begitulah," ujar Sasuke dengan senyum menggoda.

"Aku sepertinya tak bisa mengurungmu lebih lama," kata Naruto sedikit kecewa.

"Harusnya juga begitu, kan? Tempatku bukan di sini."

"Ayo tidur! Besok akan jadi hari yang melelahkan bagimu," ajak Naruto.

"Siapa bilang? Besok kita akan bersenang-senang di hutan ini lagi, kan?"

Naruto tak menjawab karena alam mimpi sudah menaungi gelap tidurnya.

"Hei, Dobe!" panggil Sasuke. "Aku tahu kau sudah tidur, tetapi paling tidak, jawab pertanyaanku! Menyebalkan," Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya di samping tubuh Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Fans Konoha. Si Dobe konyol yang menculikku," guman Sasuke sebelum matanya tertutup.

**XxXxXxX**

Pagi datang tanpa permisi. Dengan enggan, mata onyx terbuka. Sinar mentari yang menerobos dedaunan menerpa wajah putihnya. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding kayu. Ada yang ganjil di sana, pemuda kuning jabrik sudah menghilang dan ikatannya pun sudah terlepas.

"Woy, Teme! Banguuun...! Sudah pagi...!" teriak Naruto dari bawah.

"Iya, Dobe, aku sudah bangun!" seru Sasuke mengamati Naruto di bawahnya.

"Tunggu! Jangan turun dulu!" larang Naruto.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke tak mengerti.

"Di situ ada silet, kan?"

Sasuke mencari silet yang dimaksud Naruto, "Ya, ada," ujarnya begitu menemukan silet tersebut.

"Ukirlah namaku di bawah namamu!" perintah Naruto.

"Untuk apa?"

"Sudahlah, ukir saja!"

Sasuke tersenyum mendapati di pohon tersebut telah terukir namanya. Ia lalu mengukir nama Naruto.

"Ayolah, lama sekali kau mengukirnya!" seru Naruto sembari melihat jam di ponselnya.

"Tunggu sebentar...," kata Sasuke menyuruh Naruto untuk bersabar, "Selesai!" Sasuke menutup siletnya dan segera turun.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa kau melepas ikatanku? Aku bisa kabur," goda Sasuke.

"Ayo ke sini!" Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke ke tengah hutan yang sudah dipenuhi daun-daun yang berguguran.

"Aku ingin memberikan sesuatu padamu," ujar Naruto. "Tunggu sebentar!" Naruto langsung berlari mengambil ranting-ranting yang berserakan juga dedaunan.

"Kau mau membuat apa?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Mahkota untukmu," jawab Naruto sambil terus mengambil beberapa ranting.

"Aku juga mau buat."

"Apa?" tanya Naruto kaget.

"Aku juga ingin membuatkannya untuk seseorang," jawab Sasuke seadanya.

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya dengan tatapan sedih, "Pasti untuk Sakura," gumannya.

"Kau tadi bilang apa?" tanya Sasuke serasa Naruto mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ti-Tidak," jawab Naruto gelagapan.

"Kalau begitu, ajari aku merangkainya," pinta Sasuke.

"Pertama, kumpulkan ranting-ranting kecil juga daun."

Setelah mengumpulkan ranting dan daun, mereka duduk di tengah hutan dan mulai merangkainya. Sasuke merangkai ranting dengan daun-daun warna hijau sedang Naruto dengan daun warna hijau dan kuning. Hingga mahkota berbentuk lingkaran dari ranting dan diselipi daun-daunan jadi.

"Hehe... Ini untukmu," Naruto memakaikannya di kepala Sasuke.

"Hn."

Sasuke membolak-balik mahkota yang telah dibuatnya.

"Aku ingin memberikan kejutan padamu! Sesuatu yang sudah kau tunggu!" seru Naruto.

Sasuke menautkan alisnya.

"Ayo!" Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke lagi dan membawanya keluar hutan menuju jalan raya yang sepi.

"Kita sudah sampai," ujar Naruto.

"Sampai?" tanya Sasuke terheran-heran. Ia mengamati keadaan sekitar yang sepi tanpa ada orang di sekitarnya. Jangan-jangan yang Naruto maksud kejutan itu... Sasuke buru-buru menepis pikiran anehnya. Tidak mungkin Naruto akan memperlakukannya seperti itu.

Tiba-tiba Naruto memeluk Sasuke. Erat hingga Sasuke tak bisa bernafas. "Ini terakhir kalinya kita bertemu. Aku sudah menelpon Sakura dan polisi akan segera datang. Silakan jika kau mau melaporkanku pada polisi, aku sudah siap masuk penjara. Maaf ya, Sasuke-"

"Tunggu! Apa maksudmu?"

"Maaf sudah membuatmu menderita. Aku minta maaf!"

"Tetapi Naruto, aku...," belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya, polisi datang dan Naruto berlari masuk ke dalam hutan. "Mahkota ini..."

Wiung wiung

"Argh!" teriak Sasuke sambil menendang angin.

"Sasuke!" panggil Sakura.

"Mana penculiknya?" tanya Kakashi.

"Ini kasus penculikanku. Biar saja penculiknya pergi," ujar Sasuke kesal.

"Tidak bisa begitu! Penculik tersebut harus masuk penjara!" tolak Sakura.

"Ini kasusku. Jangan ada yang mengejarnya. Sakura, buat konferensi pers," pinta Sasuke.

Di mobil yang membawanya ke Tokyo, Sasuke hanya diam tak bersuara. Bahkan ketika Sakura mengajaknya bicarapun ia tak menjawab.

'Kejutan apa ini? Dasar dobe. Berani sekali dia membohongiku. Padahal, aku belum sempat...,' ia menatap mahkota yang digenggamannya, 'Argh!' dengan tatapan kesal ia menatap keluar jendela.

"Apa yang dia lakukan padamu? Kenapa kau kotor sekali? Kau dianiaya olehnya?" tanya Sakura begitu mereka tiba di Tokyo. "Mahkota di kepalamu juga mahkota yang kau bawa itu..."

"Bukan urusanmu," ucap Sasuke dingin lalu memasuki apartemennya.

"Ih! Berani sekali kau memperlakukanku seperti ini! Lihat saja nanti! Tidak akan kubawa kau ke Konoha lagi!" omel Sakura.

XxXxXxX

"Kalian tidak perlu khawatir soal Konoha. Penculik itu hanya mengincarku. Dia tidak berbahaya. Tetapi, dia menunjukkan hal menakjubkan yang dimiliki Konoha yang hanya sebagian kecil saja yang mengetahuinya," Sasuke tersenyum, "Jadi, kalian tidak perlu khawatir."

Ratusan kamera berkali-kali mencepretnya. Puluhan wartawan juga mewawancarainya. Hari setelah ia kembali ke Tokyo, dipenuhi kesibukan. Ia harus beralih dari studio satu ke studio lainnya.

Tiga hari setelah Naruto berpisah dengan Sasuke, ia pergi ke rumah pohon untuk mengukir hati yang mengelilingi namanya juga nama Sasuke. Ia kaget begitu mendapati ada tulisan lain selain namanya dan nama Sasuke. Di samping namanya terukir 'Dobe konyol dari Konoha'. Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak. Buru-buru ia melanjutkan mengukir hati yang mengitari namanya dan Sasuke. Setelah selesai, ia turun ke bawah dan memberikan tiga sayatan pada pohon yang artinya ia telah menunggu Sasuke selama tiga hari. Hal tersebut dilakukannya setiap hari sampai ia bertemu dengan Sasuke. Ia juga sering bersandar di pohon itu sambil meniup gelembung. Ia tidak boleh bersedih. Ia harus bahagia karena jauh di Tokyo sana, Sasuke sangat bahagia apalagi... bersama Sakura. Sedih membayangkan Sasuke tak bisa menjadi miliknya tetapi melihat orang yang dicintainya bahagia, ia sudah bahagia.

**XxXxXxX**

"Sudah kubilang Sasuke tidak mau konser di sana," omel Sakura pada seseorang di ujung telepon, "Tetapi apa? Sudahlah, tidak bisa!" Sakura menutup telepon.

"Aku tidak ingin konser di mana?" tanya Sasuke yang tiba-tiba datang.

"A-Ah, Sasuke, sejak kapan kau di sini?" tanya Sakura gelagapan.

"Aku tidak ingin konser di mana?" ulang Sasuke.

"Ta-Tadi telpon dari Konoha. Konoha ingin kau datang dalam Sasuke Tour 7."

"Telpon kembali dan aku menyetujui konser di sana," perintah Sasuke.

"Ba-Baiklah."

Sasuke menuju ke pintu tetapi langkahnya terhenti begitu Sakura memanggilnya.

"Sasuke! A-Apa kau tidak marah padaku?"

Sasuke berbalik, "Kenapa aku harus marah pada manager sepertimu? Seharusnya aku berterima kasih," ia memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Sakura mengulas sebuah senyum, "Sasuke.."

**XxXxXxX**

"Sakura, beritakan pada media kalau aku naik pesawat pukul 12," perintah Sasuke.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sakura tak mengerti.

"Aku akan naik pukul 9. Ada urusan yang harus aku selesaikan di Konoha."

Sementara itu di Konoha...

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingin melihat konser Sasuke?" tanya Shikamaru pada Naruto.

"Tidak," Naruto menggeleng lemah.

"Kau kan Sasuvers, bahkan sepertinya Hinata sudah menyiapkan tiket VIP untukmu," tambah Chouji.

"Aku sudah kapok menonton konsernya," jawab Naruto.

**XxXxXxX**

Sasuke berjalan dengan tutup kepala juga kacamata hitam menuju rumah pohon. Susah payah ia mencari rumah itu dengan GPSnya. Begitu sampai, ia langsung naik ke rumah pohon dan tersenyum mendapati namanya juga nama Naruto terukir disertai hati yang melingkarinya.

Naruto berjalan gontai menuju rumah pohon. Tanpa ia sadari, Sasuke sudah ada di rumah tersebut dan mengamatinya dari atas. Naruto menghela nafas mendapati sudah ada 1966 pahatan di pohon tersebut.

"Sudah lima tahun lebih aku menunggumu, Teme dan sebentar lagi kau akan sampai ke Konoha. Tetapi mengapa aku bingung harus berbuat apa?"

"Naruto," suara lemah dari seorang gadis membuyarkan lamunannya.

Sasuke melepas kacamatanya agar bisa melihat lebih jelas apa yang dilakukan dua insan di bawahnya tersebut.

"Naruto, aku ada tiket konser Sasuke Tour 7," kata Hinata. "Naruto kan Sasuvers, aku juga ingin menonton bersama Naruto. Waktu Sasuke Tour 4 kan tiba-tiba Naruto menghilang dan meninggalkanku."

"Maaf ya, Hinata soal itu," Naruto tersenyum sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Tidak masalah. Waktu Sasuke Tour 4 juga Naruto tidak bisa melihat Sasuke yang turun dari pesawat. Kali ini aku akan mengajak Naruto ke bandara. Satu jam lagi pesawat Sasuke mendarat."

Naruto kaget, "Tidak perlu, Hinata. Kau bersama Ino saja. Dan soal tiket itu, berikan saja pada orang yang lebih membutuhkan. Aku yakin di luar sana banyak orang yang tidak kebagian tiket."

"Jadi Naruto menolak pergi bersamaku?" tanya Hinata menuntut kepastian dari Naruto.

'Tentu saja. Naruto kan guy,' batin Sasuke sambil tersenyum evil.

"Bukannya menolak, tetapi aku sedang tidak mood. Hehe.. Mungkin kau bisa mengajakku di Sasuke Tour 8," kata Naruto menenangkan Hinata.

"Begitu ya," kata Hinata sedih, "Sayang sekali."

"Maaf ya, Hinata."

"Tidak papa," Hinata tersenyum lalu berlari meninggalkan Naruto.

"Maaf, Hinata, tetapi aku belum siap bertemu dengan Teme itu.."

**XxXxXxX**

"Sasuke...! Sasuke...!" teriak Sasuvers di bandara.

"Sasuke, di mana Sasuke?" teriak mereka histeris saat pintu pesawat terbuka tidak ada Sasuke di sana.

"Dasar Sasuke, dia benar-benar membuatku kesulitan," omel Sakura.

Tok tok

"Ya sebentar...!" seru Kushina lalu membukakan pintu. Ia kaget mendapati lelaki berdiri gagah memakai jas hitam dan mahkota dari ranting berdiri di hadapannya. Lelaki itu menyunggingkan senyum dan bertanya, "Apa Naruto ada?"

"Na-Naruto? Tunggu sebentar. Naruto...!" panggil Kushina.

"Ada apa, Ibu?" tanya Naruto malas lalu kaget mendapati lelaki berdiri di pintu. "Te-Teme?"

"Hai, Dobe!" sapa lelaki tersebut dengan seulas senyum.

"Hei, aku tahu kau penyanyi terkenal, tapi aku tidak terima jika kau memanggil anakku dengan sebutan 'Dobe' mengerti?" bentak Kushina.

"I-Ibu masuk saja," pinta Naruto sambil mendorong Kushina memasuki rumah lalu menutup pintu rapat-rapat.

"Siapa?" tanya Minato.

Kushina mengangkat bahunya sambil senyum gaje.

"Kenapa kau kemari? Eh, sebelum itu, bagaimana kau tahu rumahku? Dan mahkota itu...," Naruto menunjuk mahkota di kepala Sasuke.

"Aku mengikutimu," jawab Sasuke.

"Mengikutiku?"

"Aku ingin membawamu ke suatu tempat," Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto dengan paksa.

"Hei, Teme!" Naruto mencoba melepas tangan Sasuke tetapi pegangan Sasuke terlalu erat.

Fans Sasuke di studio sudah gaduh karena lagi-lagi Sasuke menghilang. Sakurapun dibuat stres karena beberapa kali dibentak-bentak oleh produser.

"Ke mana kau, Sasuke? Ponselnya juga tidak aktif!" keluh Sakura.

"Hei, Nona Sakura, Sasuke sudah berada di panggung. Dia membawa seseorang," kata pe-make up.

Sakura segera berlari menuju panggung.

"Selamat malam, Sasuvers! Maaf membuat kalian menunggu," ujar Sasuke. "Dalam acara Sasuke Tour 7, aku membawa seorang fans yang telah nekat menculikku sewaktu Sasuke Tour 4. Inilah dia, Naruto Uzumaki...!"

"He-Hei Teme, apa maksud semua ini?" tanya Naruto.

"Naruto?" Hinata kaget dan langsung pingsan.

"Aku ingin memberikannya sesuatu. Sebuah mahkota yang sama dengan punyaku. Mahkota ini kubuat sendiri," Sasuke mengeluarkan mahkota yang dulu pernah ia buat bersama Naruto. Lalu ia meletakkannya di surai kuning membuat Sasuvers berteriak histeris.

"Dia memperlihatkanku banyak hal tentang Konoha yang mungkin orang Konoha sendiripun tidak mengetahuinya. Aku ingin berterima kasih padanya dengan menyanyikan sebuah lagu-'Stupid but Love'. Lagu yang kuciptakan khusus untuk si Dobe konyol ini," Sasuke menggandeng tangan Naruto sambil tersenyum manis. Senyuman paling tulus yang pernah terukir dari bibirnya.

"Te-Teme," Naruto tak dapat berkata apa-apa. Hatinya sudah ditumbuhi bermacam-macam bunga.

"Sasuke guy?" ucap Sakura tak percaya melihat Sasuke menyanyi di atas panggung dengan menggenggam tangan Naruto.

Sementara fansnya banyak yang pingsan dan meneteskan air mata.

'Aku tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Tetapi satu yang aku tahu, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa Dobe ini. Fans konyol dari Konoha. Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan waktu untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku. Selama aku bisa terus bersamanya. Itu sudah cukup. Terima kasih, Dobe. Kau menunjukkan sesuatu yang selama ini ingin kulihat.'

**The End**

Owari, minna-san...! Buat SasuNaru lagi...! Yei! Ah, aku jadi kepingin nyulik Ryeowook Oppa... Hehehe...

Review, please...

20:18, Sel 21 Agt 2012


End file.
